Alzheimer Disease has become one of the major areas of research in neuroscience. There has been a tremendous increase in the rate of excellent publications on Alzheimer's disease and related disorders. The First International Conference on Alzheimer's Disease and Related Disorders held in Las Vegas in 1988 attracted over 350 scientists from around the world. The Second International Conference on Alzheimer's Disease held in Toronto, Canada in July, 1990 was attended by approximately 750 scientists, representing practically every Alzheimer's disease research group. Over 400 papers were presented at the Second Conference. This more than doubling the size of the meeting, from the First to the Second Conference, has clearly demonstrated the need to have an open and international forum on a biennial basis for discussion of the latest findings. Approximately 1,000 scientists are expected to attend and present over 500 abstracts at the Third Conference in Padova, Italy in 1992. Since the last Conference in 1990, considerable progress has been made in differential diagnosis, biological markers, molecular pathology and genetics. The specific aims of the grant application include publicizing The Third Conference, soliciting and reviewing abstracts, encouraging talented junior U.S. investigators and ensuring participation of distinguished U.S. researchers. Padova, Italy has been selected as a site for the Third Conference for several reasons. This is intended to be an international conference. The First Conference was held in the United States (Las Vegas), and The Second Conference was in Canada (Toronto). For the Third Conference, Europe (Padova, Italy) was selected to encourage greater participation of our European colleagues. Finally, the Fidia Research Laboratories is eager to become the primary non-governmental sponsor of the meeting. The application requests funds to pay for the travel of junior U.S. investigators; they will be selected on a competitive basis. Funds are also requested to pay for the travel of invited speakers from the U.S. Finally, funds are sought to pay for a part-time secretary and general administrative expenses needed to help organize the conference and issue the proceedings. If this application is funded, it will make a major contribution to the success of the Third International Conference on Alzheimer's Disease and Related Disorders.